


Alluring Secret, Black Vow

by Nobody7524



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody7524/pseuds/Nobody7524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the vocaloid song "Alluring Secret Black Vow" for melapearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alluring Secret, Black Vow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alluring Secret Black Vow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79442) by Vocaloid. 



Castiel closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of the humans in the town. He stood, invisible, just outside the gate.

_Cassie, please,” Balthazar pleaded, still hanging on to Castiel’s hand.  
Castiel shook his head. “Goodbye, Balthazar,” he whispered sadly, stepping back to kiss Balthazar’s cheek softly before flying down to Earth._

Castiel felt a pang at the memory, and bowed his head, grimacing at other memory that came with it.

_“Ah, yeah, there,” Balthazar’s voice rang out. Castiel, curious, followed the sound. It was coming from an empty area of Heaven, where angels usually went when they wanted to be away from the humans. He peeked in discretely, wondering what his lover could be up to in this part of Heaven. Balthazar usually enjoyed the company of the human souls. He’d been one of the first to take advantage of God’s absence, flying down to Earth to act as one of them and learn more about them._  
 _“Oh fuck,” Balthazar called out just as Castiel poked his head around to look, his head thrown forward. Castiel froze. Balthazar, sensing his presence, whipped his head up to meet Castiel’s eyes._  
 _Their gazes remained locked as Anael brought Balthazar to orgasm._

A human crashed into Castiel, jarring him from his memory and knocking him to the ground. He frowned. He couldn’t allow this to disturb him so much that a human could catch him unawares.  
He looked around, seeing that he had ended up inside the town while he was distracted. He closed his eyes, trying to shove Balthazar to the back of his head. Emotions were hard to deal with, especially when they were new, and Castiel still had trouble every now and then. But Balthazar had always helped him, having taken to the angels’ acquisition of human traits much more quickly.  
Castiel shook his head roughly, trying to block out all thoughts of Balthazar.  
“Hey, you alright, man?” a worried voice asked.  
Castiel snapped his eyes open, remembering that he was still on the ground in plain sight. He sighed irritably and looked up at the human who had spoken.  
Castiel’s world seemed to freeze.  
Green eyes stared at him curiously and Castiel couldn’t look away. He could both feel the beauty of this human’s soul and see the outside beauty. He stopped breathing.  
“Hey, dude, are you alright?” the human asked, looking more worried and kneeling down to put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder as he looked Castiel over.  
Castiel breathed, the break in eye contact offering him respite. “Yes,” he said softly, managing to control himself when the human’s eyes snapped to his again.  
“Alright, well, here,” the human said, standing up and offering a hand to Castiel.  
Castiel stared at the offered hand, not understanding.  
The human rolled his eyes and grabbed Castiel’s hand, pulling him up softly. He didn’t let go of Castiel’s hand afterwards, looking into Castiel’s eyes again and smiling. “Well hey, I’m Dean,” he said.  
Castiel swallowed, clearing his throat. “I am Castiel,” he replied, hoping the human-Dean, that felt so wonderful to think-would never let go of his hand.  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “Huh. Well. See ya, Cas,” he said, dropping Castiel’s hand and walking away with a wink and a wave. Castiel’s hand grabbed at empty air before dropping down, opening and closing as Castiel stared after Dean.

Castiel stayed in the town, getting to know Dean. It started with the next morning, when Dean saw Castiel in front of the church in the center of the town.  
“Hey, Cas!” Dean had called out, running up and throwing an arm carelessly around Castiel’s shoulders. “Walk with me, I’m on a pie run.”  
And that’s how it was every morning. Castiel would wait by the church until Dean came for him. Most mornings was a pie run, although some days Dean and Cas would just walk around town, talking and laughing. Castiel got to learn many things about Dean. Dean loved pie. Dean loved his little brother Sammy. Dean loved his car. “My beautiful baby,” he’d always say with a fond smile on his face.  
Dean loved Lisa.  
The first time Dean mentioned Lisa was at the end of one of their mornings. They had ended up at the church, and Dean had looked up at it with a smile. “You know,” he said, “I’m getting married in there in a week.”  
Castiel froze. He panicked. His grace lashed out, causing a strong wind to blow through the town and a storm to roll in. He could feel the same crushing feeling he had felt in Heaven, watching Balthazar.  
Dean didn’t seem to notice Castiel’s inner turmoil, muttering, “What the hell,” and grabbing Cas to pull him into the church as the wind began to blow stronger.  
Muttering irritably to himself after herding Castiel inside and shutting the door, Dean sighed and looked around the empty church. “Well, I guess we can hang out in here ‘til whatever the fuck that was passes over,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s hand again and dragging him to the pews.  
Castiel struggled to reign his grace in and kept his face blank.  
“Hey, you alright?” Dean asked, worried.  
Castiel almost cried. Dean’s eyes looked so wide and worried, just like they had the day they’d met. He forced a small smile. “No, nothing,” he said, squeezing Dean’s hand once before letting it drop, moving away to sit in the pew closest to the doors.  
Castiel had to force himself not to stiffen when Dean slid in next to him on his left and threw an arm over Castiel’s shoulders. “Hey, Cas, what do y-”  
Castiel turned towards Dean and slammed their lips together, interrupting Dean’s question. He used his right hand to reach between them and grab the front of Dean’s shirt, keeping him there.  
Dean moaned, tightening his right arm that had been thrown over Castiel’s shoulders and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.  
Castiel was ecstatic, and his grace responded, summoning a loud crack of thunder as Castiel reciprocated.  
The thunder shocked Dean, who jumped and shoved Castiel away. Dean stood up and scrambled towards the door, leaning over and panting. “Cas,” he said softly, turned away.  
Castiel stared at him, still shocked from being so abruptly rejected. His grace was quiet, still.  
“Cas, we can’t,” Dean said softly, almost whispering as he turned around and straightened to look at Castiel with wide, mournful eyes.  
“Dean,” Castiel said softly, standing up and walking towards Dean. “I need to tell you something.”  
Dean, looking wary, turned his head slightly to look quickly at the door before looking back at Castiel and nodding.  
Castiel stood in front of Dean, his back to the altar. He looked up, taking a deep breath.

_“You know being in love with a human is against the rules, Balthazar. Every angel knows that.”_   
_“Well it’s not like there’s anyone to enforce the rules, Cassie,” Balthazar replied, mocking. “Besides, it’s not like I’m proposing to anyone. They’re just quick fucks.”_   
_“It’s not done. You know what happens if the sin is committed,” Castiel said, admonishing.  
Balthazar looked down at that, silent._

Castiel let his wings show. They stretched out beside him, three times as long as he was tall. He threw his head back and sighed, loving the feeling. He looked expectantly at Dean with a smile on his face that faded as quickly as it had come when he saw Dean’s expression.  
Dean looked horrified. “What are you?” he demanded, taking a step back.  
Castiel’s wings curled in slightly. “I am an angel of the Lord,” he replied uncertainly.  
“What the fuck,” Dean said, angry. He took another step back.  
“Wait, Dean,” Cas said, his wings curled in fully, his eyes terrified. He reached a hand out towards Dean. Dean always took his hand. Dean always smiled.  
Dean’s expression turned into fear and he smacked Castiel’s hand away. “No, get the fuck away from me,” he growled, turning and running out of the church.

_“Well if-if Cassie, don’t freak-I were to even be in love with any of these things, I could always turn mortal. Then it wouldn’t be a sin. Everyone knows that,” Balthazar said, shrugging in a carefree manner. He laughed at the horrified look on Castiel’s face._  
 _“You can’t joke about such things!” Castiel exclaimed, grabbing Balthazar by the shoulders. “No one should ever have to suffer such a fate.”_  
 _Balthazar’s laughter subsided and his expression became serious, his right wing stretching out to brush against Castiel’s left in a familiar, comforting manner. “Don’t worry, Cassie, I won’t. Besides, I have you,” he said, leaning in for a kiss that Castiel accepted happily._

“You sure, angel?” the demon, Crowley, asked, already holding out his hand towards Castiel’s left wing, a wide grin on his face.  
Castiel shuddered. “Do it already,” he commanded.  
Crowley laughed and grabbed his wing and tore.  
Castiel screamed.

“And do you, Dean, accept Lisa as your lawful wife?”  
“I do,” Dean said softly, smiling into Lisa’s eyes.  
“Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss,” the priest said solemnly, raising his hands as Lisa tugged Dean in for a kiss. The congregation cheered.

“I can’t believe you’re actually married,” Sammy said, landing into the seat next to Dean with a drink in hand.  
“Don’t go getting drunk at my reception,” Dean said distractedly, staring at Lisa as she danced with her father.  
“Dude you’re so far gone,” Sam replied, laughing.  
“Oh? And what about you and this Jessica person?” Dean asked, turning to look at Sam and raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh my god, how do you even know about her?” Sam asked, distraught.  
“Small town,” Dean shot back, smirking.  
“I literally live in a completely different state,” Sam whined.  
Dean didn’t respond, staring over Sam’s shoulder.  
“Dean?” Sam asked, poking Dean’s shoulder.  
Dean shook his head and stared at Sam, confused, before looking back over Sam’s shoulder.  
“What?” Sam asked, starting to turn and stopping when Dean shot up.  
“I’ll be right back,” Dean muttered, patting Sam’s shoulder distractedly and walking out the church doors. He saw the girl standing just outside, and was instantly lost in her eyes again. Beautiful, brown  
 _blue_  
eyes that seemed sad. A small, black feather fell on the ground between them. She smiled and reached out her hand for him to take. Still staring at her eyes, Dean took her hand  
 _Dean always took his hand_  
and they walked away from the church together, Dean’s head full of confusion as his memories kept trying to merge with the present but any worries he had were lost everytime he looked into the girl’s eyes.

Dean lay in bed with Cassie’s head pillowed on his left arm, his right arm laying over her and holding her close to him so her back was plastered to his chest. Her dark curls were spread in a way that made it look as if she had a halo,  
 _long, beautiful wings arching out from a beautiful, lithe body_  
and her dark skin seemed to glow. He sighed, content, happy. He pressed another kiss to Cassie’s neck, who leaned in to the kiss and made a soft noise. They fell asleep tangled up in each other’s bodies, covered in the evidence of their sex.

Balthazar was seeing red, and there was nothing any of the higher-ups could do to stop him. Naomi had been the one to inform everyone of Castiel’s decision, and Balthazar had known then what he had to do. It was simple enough to wait for Castiel to leave the disgusting human vermin alone. Balthazar appeared in the room the human was in, watching as the human smiled warmly down at his left hand, a small flower tied around his ring finger.  
“How disgusting,” Balthazar said, shifting so he could be seen.  
The human turned quickly, surprise shifting quickly into fear at the sight of Balthazar’s wings.  
“Breaking a vow and daring to drag beautiful Castiel to your level,” Balthazar said calmly, beginning to walk towards the human with a slow, even gait.  
The human looked at Balthazar, confused. “Castiel?” he asked.  
Balthazar roared, his wings stretching out, tall, menacing. “How dare you speak his name,” he growled.  
Dean looked terrified, jumping up and trying to run for the door.  
Balthazar laughed again. “Aw, what, you really think you can escape?” Memories of his time with Castiel flashed through his head and his amusement faded into anger. His face blank, he pulled out his knife and closed the distance between himself and the human, who tried to struggle but, really, he was only a human.  
Balthazar took great pleasure in prolonging the pain. He started off with shallow cuts along the human’s body to listen to him scream before finally plunging the dagger through his heart, letting the dead body drop to the ground. With one last satisfied smirk, he left.

“Dean?” Castiel called, dropping the groceries on the table and going upstairs. He smelled the blood when he was halfway up and ran the rest of the way, throwing open the door and breaking it against the wall.  
“No. No. No no no no no,” Castiel chanted breathlessly as he ran across the room and cradled Dean head against his breasts. “Dean, Dean please,” Castiel begged, starting to shake Dean softly. He stopped and set Dean down, cradling his own head in his hands.  
“What’s up, angel?” asked a voice from behind him.  
Castiel spun around, pulling out his knife.  
“Hey, hey, no violence here,” Crowley said, hands up. “Besides, I’m here to help. And I guess I can’t really call you “angel” anymore, huh?” Crowley circled around Castiel and Dean so he could look over at Dean’s face and smirk.  
“Who did this?” Castiel growled, standing and advancing on Crowley.  
“Some other angel, man, wasn’t me,” Crowley replied, backing up slightly. “Anyways, you can still get little old Deany over there back. But that pretty little girl body of yours will have to go, unfortunately,” Crowley said, frowning as if that were such a great loss.  
“Anything,” Castiel said, hopeful. “How?”  
“Well, you’ve got a wing left,” Crowley said, smirking.  
Castiel’s face fell, his right hand reaching over his left shoulder to touch the area where his remaining wing connected. He looked down at Dean and whispered, “Fine.”  
Crowley’s smile widened. He reached out a hand.  
“Wait,” Castiel said.  
Crowley frowned, dropping his hand. “What?” he asked irritably.  
“Revive him first,” Castiel said.  
Crowley rolled his eyes but snapped his fingers at Dean’s body.  
Castiel rushed to Dean’s side as Dean moaned, rolling over.  
“Jesus fuck,” Dean said, cradling his chest.  
“Dean,” Castiel said, smiling.  
Dean’s eyes widened comically as he looked at Castiel. “Wha-Cas?” he stuttered.  
Castiel smiled, feeling Crowley’s hand on his wing, and leaned forward to kiss Dean one last time. “Goodbye,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Dean’s.  
Castiel screamed as his wing was torn off, but he didn’t exist for long afterwards and was spared the majority of the pain.


End file.
